The Frozen Yogurt Fight
by JesselyricsR5
Summary: For queenc1 soory it got deleted


**The Frozen Yogurt Fight**

"Hey!" I smiled seeing upon seeing the familiar face. Even though the two of us only officially met the other day, I would recognize the six foot, bleach blonde boy anywhere. When I woke up this morning to see he had texted me saying he wanted to meet up, I literally had to pinch myself to make sure I weren't dreaming, but after agreeing to meet up at my favorite yogurt shop, I quickly got ready and headed over. Now, as he walks through the door, I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey to you too." Ross breezes, with a smile. I try my best to keep my composure, but on the inside I was freaking out. I have the urge to look around to find the hidden cameras stashed around to record the footage for some new, strangely addicting, but utterly humiliating MTV reality show. But the only cameras I found were those of cell phones belonging to a few squealing fangirls in the corner of the shop. Not that I could particularly blame them, I would probably be doing the same thing if I were in their shoes.

"So, Chrissy," He starts with a smile. I can't keep the smile off my face as he says your name. "Tell me about you. We didn't get to talk too much the other day."

"About me?" I repeated, almost like a parrot to allow myself time to think. "Well what do you want to know? I'll answer any questions you want, but I'm not good with coming up with stuff." I answer honestly. Ross shrugs and tucks his hands in his pockets and I watch him try and come up with something to ask.

"Um, okay, I suppose I should start with your favorite color and age." He asks.

"Lime green and almost seventeen." I answered, standing up and heading over to the machines. "And if we're playing Twenty Questions, it's my turn and you just asked two." I said teasingly, holding up two fingers and laughing before grabbing one of the paper sample cups off the table.

"Hey, no fair!" Ross protests, but he's laughing too.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a freebie." I answered back coyly, looking over the flavors and decide on one to try.

"Oh thanks." Ross says sarcastically and I stick my tongue out at him playfully. I turn my attention back to the yogurt machines and Ross disappears out of my peripheral.

"Hey, try this one." I hear behind me. Spinning around quickly, I soon find a paper sample cup filled with vanilla YoCream shoved in I face. I can hear Ross chuckling and look up to meet his eyes, looking furious. Well, at least that's what I were trying to go for, but I see his smile and the straight face instantly melts away, despite my efforts not to smile. "Cute." He says, poking my nose, which is covered in frozen yogurt. I shake my head and turn away from him, still trying to look angry to make him feel bad. "I'm so sorry." He admits, walking over to the side of me so I'll look at him again. I shake my head and look at the sample of Hershey's Chocolate in my hand.

"Not yet." I said my tone instantly sweet. Slowly I turn a little more so I facing him straight on and gradually rock up onto my tip-toes so I only a few inches shorter than him now. "But you will be." I laugh, shoving the cup and its contents onto his face. The look on his face is priceless as I go back down to my normal height.

"Touché." Ross says between laughs. He grabs a couple napkins from the little dispenser and hands one over to you.

"Thanks." I responded. I can see the confused and disapproving looks we were receiving from the people behind the counter, and I'm sure if Ross was anyone besides, I know, Ross Lynch, they'd have kicked the two of us out already. It was strange; normally I never did stuff like that. I was raised to always be considerate of public places, never taking risks and doing crazy stuff. But even for the short time I had spent with Ross, he brought out my inner child. With him I weren't afraid to be outgoing or act outside the bounds of what was considered "appropriate public behavior". I didn't worry about not abiding by these stuffy pricks' rules.

After wiping the yogurt from our faces, the two of us got the real-sized cups and start on our concoctions. As I was over by the toppings counter I can't help but laugh as Ross tries to occasionally sneak random things into my cup. Of course he isn't being very stealth about it, so every now and again I'd have to playfully shove him away before he dumped a spoonful of sprinkles or a Snickers bar into your bowl. I can't help but feel my eyes widen as he dumped a tong full of gummy bears on his yogurt.

"Gummy bears? Seriously?" I asked. He nods and grabs one off the top, taking a bite off it and smiling. "You're a total dork." I teased, walking up to the counter to pay.

"Together?" The teenage girl at the counter asks.

"Yes." Ross says almost instantly.

"No." I said firmly after him, looking up over to him. He looks at me with a stern look and grabs my cup along with his, cutting in front of me and putting them both on the scale as he grabs his wallet from his back pocket. "Not a chance, Rock Star." I said again, stronger, grabbing the cup back off the scale. Ross shoots me a mock look of hurt and annoyance and pays for his cup directly preceding me paying for mine. He goes over and sits down at one of the tables and I followed him, sitting across from him. I can't help but giggle as he starts to pick the gummy bears off the top and eat them one by one. My gaze wanders off into the mall and I begin to people watch.

Suddenly I feel a chocolate chip fly across the table and land by my cup. I look up and see Ross with another one in his hand, about ready to throw it. Before I could even say anything, the tiny piece of candy is down my shirt and Ross has his arms up in the air in victory.

"Ten points!" He calls out with a laugh. "I found a way to get your attention." He says with a wink. I can't help but blush and look down.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You were spacing out there for a couple minutes, I was getting worried about you." Ross chuckles. "It's your turn, by the way." I stopped and think for a moment of what I want to ask him. As a big fan of R5, I already know a lot about him, or at least what he said in the magazines. Which, of course, I wasn't entirely sure was true. There was one question, however, that I really needed an answer to. But I shake it off and figured it was best suited to be asked later.

"What do you think of me?" I asked, regardless of what I better judgment is telling me. I swirl around the contents of my cup, eagerly awaiting an answer from the boy. After a long pause he finally answers.

"Honestly…" He starts. I can tell he's trying to figure out how to word what he's thinking. The boy who is usually pure confidence is starting to show a twinge of vulnerability as he racks his brain for the "right" answer. And in all actuality, I couldn't find it more adorable. "I think you're incredibly beautiful. I think that you're funny, sweet, and just fun to be around. And I think I'm really glad I went up and talked to you the other day." He finally answers. I sat in my seat, completely shocked, before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. But before I can sit back down, Ross grabs me hand and kisses me. As I slowly pull away I see the devilish smirk settling on his face and a playful light in his hazel eyes. "Now what do you think of me?" He asks.


End file.
